BTR who wants who?
by MaybeBarbie64
Summary: Who is wanting to date who? This will be like the series they will be at Rocque Records, Palm woods, park, and such on wherever they go. oc character resembled by myself!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Time Rush it is used for entertainment purposes only. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon, and Sony music.

*NO POV RIGHT NOW*

At the Palm Woods, it was a quiet, peaceful, and a great day so far. The breeze going through slowly, making the palm trees move a bit, and the kids laughing in the pool made it all worthwhile to be in a place filled with singers, songwriters, actors, actresses, and many more. 11: 03am. That's what James' clock said as James lightly woke up. He got up, went into the bathroom that was attached to his room. He did his morning routine, shower, get dressed, brushed his teeth, and blow dried his hair. He came out and watched TV for an hour. He loves spongebob. He could watch it for hours, but he was hungry. He grabbed a bagel, popped it in the toaster and put butter and peanut butter on it. He loves his peanut butter.

The other guys wake up at 12:00 pm. And they all crowd around the breakfast table to eat their cereal.

"So how did you guys sleep?", asked Ms. Knight (other wise known as Kendal's mom).

"Okay, other than the fact in my dream I was being chased by gummy bears….", Logan replied.

"I had an excellent sleep", said Kendal.

"Me too!", replied Carlos.

"And I had a dream that felt so real, I swear it either has happened before or its going to happen soon…", James told them. Kendal, Logan, and Carlos all fighted for the shower, then when Kendal got in Katie walked in and kicked him out. While all that was happening, James was at the Palm Woods Pool having a good swim.

Right after his swim, he went to his lounge chair and lied down . After he got dry by doing so, he went up to his room and got into his clothes for the day. After that he fixed his hair again, and then he went into the living area where he found Carlos.

"Hey", Carlos said very happily. He was rocking back and forth as well on the edge of the couch. James just tried to ignore it for five (5) minutes by watching television. Then his curiosity took over.

"Why are you so happy?", James asked him. While he's waiting for the answer he looks over at the pillow in front of Carlos, while he is holding it. The pillow was going to be folded forever if he holds it for a second longer.

"I heard from Mr. Bitters and from Gustavo that a new girl is coming in and she's doing a song with us next week!", Carlos yelled at him with happiness today was a Wednesday ,"And were supposed to meet her tomorrow but she comes in today! I want to meet her so bad!"

"How come I didn't know about this?", James asked him standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"No one is supposed to know about it, I kinda eavesdropped on Gustavo talking to Mr. Bitters", Carlos told him walking after him. James then felt better knowing he found out by just over hearing them. James took a sip of lemonade he got from the fridge and he looks outside the huge window in the back of the living room. From that window you can see everything, the pool, the parking lot, and the front lobby entrance area.

James then sees a girl coming into the Palm Woods with four bags/suitcases and a guitar case all carried by herself. _'Wow, she must be very strong', _he thought commented on her. As James looked a bit ahead of her was the tree with one of it's roots out towards the lobby on the cement in the parking lot. The very one that made him trip when he first came here.

The girl continued on with struggling with all her items, and right before the tree she put down everything and stretched, while that happened someone stole her guitar.

"Hey!", the girl yelled, she picked up her suitcases/bags and ran after the guy, but she fell because of the tree. James did the spit take because of so. He was about to run down to help her then Katie went in front of him.

"Where are you going?", she asks with her bangs up on the middle of her head. He just ignores her and runs out of the place. While he is running and going down the stairs he calls Logan.

_Riiing! Riiing! Riiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _Logan's cell rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Logan! A guy stole a girl's guitar in front of the lobby! You have to stop him! I'm coming down myself but you have to do that for me!", James yelled. While skipping by jumping a few steps on the stairs to land on the landing area.

Logan just looked in front of him and saw a guy with a guitar and it was not guitar dude. "That must be the guy!", Logan yelled.

"You found him?"

"Carlos take him down!" Carlos played football during off season of hockey so he could use his tackling skill once again. Carlos tackled the guy while James just came down into the lobby. Carlos made the guitar fly into the air and James caught it, but he hit the ground.

"What do I do with the guy?", Carlos yelled as he had the guy pinned down with his knee.

James got up and he went to Carlos ,"Keep him there, or better yet call the cops he stole something even though we got it back he deserves to go to the big house", James said. The girl came up to James. James swiftly spun towards her and handed her the guitar. "Here you go", he said as he gave her the guitar. Her face was all red from running. Her makeup was simple, mascara and blush. You can tell no face makeup because of bags under her eyes, and a few redness on her forehead. James lingered his fingers on hers. Her blue eyes were huge, they were so bright and beautiful.

"Thanks", the girl said. She walked up to the desk to Mr. Bitters.

"You're the girl from the internet!", Mr. Bitters said happily at her. She just gave him a sheet of paper and he read it. "Of course!" He gave her the keys and she headed towards the elevator and tried to press the arrow going up. She couldn't get it, she was about to take her bag off to get it, but James came and pressed it for both of them. He smiled at her, while she just looked away and put her hair in her face. '_That's weird…_', James thought. Her brown hair covered her face so much he couldn't even see the tears in her eyes. Once they went into the elevator she dropped her bag. James got it for her, and he looked at her in the eyes her eyes were red. He hit the second floor for himself then she didn't hit anything.

"Aren't you going to press your floor number?", he asked.

"I'm on the second floor as well", she mumbled very low. She brings her head up the slightest bit and James see the tears again.

"Are you okay?", he asks her with concern. He stops the elevator-

_**Cliffy! I'm stopping here for this chapter. Please review I want to know how I did. And that new girl is of course an oc and she resembles me! Bye for now!** _


	2. 2L and flashback

**I'm back! It wasn't long I know ^_^ . But I recently 'found' the song take a hint from victorious. I love Liz' voice. And I had an idea for the story! So keep on reading! A bunch more are coming this is still continuing from the last one!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, BTR belongs to Nick and Sony Music.**

"Are you okay?", he asks her with concern. He stops the elevator and looks over at her with concern.

"I'm fine, just already home sick.", she replies. James pressed the other button to make the elevator go again. James kept it at that, he didn't believe her, but maybe it was something else personal. "May I have my bag back?", she asks with her hand out towards him.

"I'll carry it for you, which one are you?", James asks as they both walk out of the elevator together.

"I'm 2L", the girl replies

"Your just two apartments after me, and I didn't catch your name?", James says. He looks over at her with his smile on his face. She tries to smile back at him.

"Okay, and the name's Valerie", she says ,"and yours?" She looks at him with a real smile now.

"James", he says as they get to her apartment. She unlocked the door and she went inside. She dropped her small bag on a table nearby and the table collapsed. "This place looks a lot like my old room before I got it re-done" Val moved away from him as the both of them walk through it.

All brown, one bad khaki couch, the flooring is coming out and the kitchen, you can't even cook in it. "This stinks", Val says ,"Well thank you a lot for your help, from the guy who took my guitar and for bringing me to my room"

"Come by sometime okay? 2J!", James tells her as he leaves and when he closes the door the door falls back onto her side. "You might want to get that fixed.."

"I know."

So now Val is looking around her place and thinking how she can change it in ways that are unique.

With Kendal and Katie they are in their room having arm wrestling matches on the kitchen counter. James came in when Carlos was stuffing hot dogs in his mouth, he had three in at that moment. But he got them all out when he acknowledged James' existence.

"So how did it go with the girl?", Carlos asks. Hoping there would be something, he tackled a man for God's sake. Kendal got interested into their conversation, that Katie finally won. "Did you find out if she was the one that I heard Gustavo and Mr. Bitters talking?"

"I have no idea if she is that girl, but I found out her name, and what apartment she lives in", James answers.

"Which one?", Kendal asks obviously meaning what apartment she lives in.

"2L", James replies to him ,"Right beside us, because you know 2K is in front of us…" He goes into the fridge and he grabs a lemonade. He then goes out of the apartment and he looks to the left and he sees Valerie. "Hey Valerie", James says.

"Hi", she replies. She walks towards him ,"What did you do to your room without Bitters being on your case?"

"Oh, he's always on our case, and come on in, I'll show you it.", James opens the door to his apartment and Kendal and Carlos are at the kitchen listening to their conversation outside. Valerie walks in and she took in everything.

"How'd you get all this?", she asks looking around with her big eyes with astonishment. She looks at the swirly slide, the colourful walls, the orange sofa, the flat screen, and the amazing kitchen they had.

"Well as in the Palm Woods, we are a band", James points to Kendal and Carlos ,"We have 4 people in the band including myself, and we had to do a music video for our fist song and this the set and we got it as a 'bone' from our producer." Valerie was just looking around still in shock of what they did to their place.

"Well I should go, I don't want to intrude or anything so bye James", Val says.

Before she leaves Carlos talked to James without noise you know what you do when someone's back is turned and you have a question about them. He mouth talked _'Ask if she is signed with Gustavo'._ "Hey, Val, I can call you that?"

"Yeah, I don't mind"

"What do you do, as in your in Palm Woods?", James asks.

"Well I sing, I can dance, and I'm trying to get into acting. But the main thing is music"

"Are you signed with anyone?"

"Yup, I am. Rocque Records with Gustavo Rocque", Val replies as she looks around seeing Carlos being so happy ," As my first song too I'm working with someone else as a duet, he wont tell me who though…"

Carlos then out of excitement he yelled ,"Were that someone! Your doing that song with us! Haha! Woooo! We found the girl before we were working with her!" Val just put on a weird looking face at Carlos.

Val leaves the apartment. She walks into her apartment and she plugs in her ipod docking station and her ipod plays the radio, the radio is playing Worldwide by Big Time Rush. All she does is goes on the couch lies down, and remembers something.

*flashback*

_An 11 year old Valerie runs throughout her gym class because they had to run five laps. Everyone groaned but Val. She ran the five laps very easily while the 'popular' girls walk it. While she is running one of the girls make her trip as she passes them. No one does anything even her so called boyfriend at the time who just ran past her. She got up and she couldn't run, she was limping. No one saw her, they just ignored her and went around her when they ran. Val tried to get up but couldn't. She yells for help then everyone leaves to go outside. Even the teacher left the gym. _

"_Anyone?", she cried out as she is crying. Then a guy comes running in, it was her boyfriend. "James? I need help…", Val said. James just walked in grabbed his phone that he must've left and he walked out on her. _

_Then the 'popular' girls come in and Val had her hands out to support herself and the leader Kelsey comes in and stands in front of her. _

"_Did you know that your boyfriend is dating someone else? Yeah, he's cheating on you, with me! HA! HE used you, he hates you, he never liked you for everything you did was just because he just needed something to do, then he found out he loves me", Kelsey told her ," No one likes you, no one ever will. And you know why? Your weird. You make songs about everything, you made a song out of your love of cows. You made a love song because you finally got a boyfriend. No one wants that. No one has a mind like yours. Everyone is normal except for you, you wear guys clothes when you're a girl. You never wear skirts or dresses. A guy wants a girl, not another guy." And to top it off she stepped on Val's hands. "How are you going to play the piano or guitar now? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!", Kelsey laughed. _

*end of flashback*

Val got that flashback out of her head, she never trusted guys since then. It's been five years. She runs out of her apartment and runs into Mr. Bitters. She keeps on running and she runs down the stairs and she goes into her car and stays in there.

*the next day*

_RIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ! _

Logan got the phone, and the man yells, "Dogs, come to the studio now!", Gustavo yelled at the phone and hung up right away when he was done. Logan checked the time 7:43am. Logan got the trumpet and did the trumpet noise thingy you see in movies.

"Gustavo needs us!", Logan yells after the trumpet. Everyone got up, Carlos and Logan had breakfast while James had a shower and Kendal had a shower in his own bathroom. Then they all switched. James and Kendal having breakfast and Carlos and Logan having a shower (separate bathrooms of course!).

They got to Rocque Records at 8:23am. They all walked around not knowing where to go, then they saw Kelly near a door.

"Guys, Gustavo is in there, he's going to talk to you, then show slash tell you something okay?", Kelly tells them. They all walk into the room with Gustavo at the head chair at the end. Kendal goes beside him on his right, Logan goes on Gustavo's other side on the right, and then James took the chair beside Kendal and Carlos takes the chair beside Logan.

"Dogs, amazing job on the recent album. But now it is time for another song! And to do so, to make sure people don't go 'oh who's that?' no. We do not want that. That is why we are doing a duet one now", Gustavo tells them ," Now the person you are doing a duet with is going to walk through that door very soon."

Next thing you know, the janitor walked in. "Were doing a duet with the Janitor?", Logan yells.

"NO!", Gustavo yells at him. Now, Val walks in very quietly and tries not to make too much noise, with her guitar. She sits on the opposite side of the big table. "Valerie, sit closer they will not bite, even though they are dogs!" Val listens and she left her guitar where she had it on the other side and she sat beside James.

**That's where I'm ending it. And please please review if you cannot because of accounts, it is free. You do not have to pay! And if you do have an account, please tell me how I am doing. I really want to know. I'm going to BTR's concert when they come to my city and I want to see if I can somehow give it to them! That'd be awesome! Anyways bye now!**


	3. Terror in 2K

**Helllo! I'm back again it wasn't long! ^_^ I love BTR but I do not own them nor do I own anything in this story. The only thing I own is my oc character Valerie. And if you see where I'm going with this, you can see how it might go in the later chapters **

Val listens and she left her guitar where she had it on the other side and she sat beside James.

"Val, this is Kendal, Logan, Carlos, and J-"

"I know James sir.", Val interrupt. Her brown hair is her natural wave today with her usual only mascara and some eye shadow on her face. Her clothes today are shorts and a big flowy tank stop that had a picture of the beach on it while having a cami underneath that is white. Everyone looks at her and James. Especially Logan, Carlos and Kendal. They were also shocked that she called Gustavo sir.

"Okay, well dogs, you have to show her all around the studio, all around Palm Woods, and also a good part of the city where you guys go when your not here", Gustavo tells Logan, Kendal, Carlos and James. Carlos, Logan, Kendal, James and Val all leave the conference room. Val sticks close to James and no one else. She only knows him, so far.

When they got to the car, James went to the drivers seat and Val took the seat beside him. Shot gun. Everyone looked at Val and James and how close they were. James showed Val most of the things, the things he missed Logan or Kendal got it.

"Okay, Palm Woods now.", James says as he parks the car. He gets out and the other guys get out too. Val was about to get out on her own, then James got the door for her.

"Oh, Thanks James", Val thanks him as she gets out.

"No problem", he says back closing the door. He comes close to her with him leaning against the building with Val in his arms. The other guys on the other side just watching all of this. She quickly gets out of that and she goes against the wall just a bit farther than James' arm.

So, where do you want to start here? We have the park to cover as well", Kendal says.

"Lets just go from the beginning of the place to the end", Logan suggests. Val nods in agreement.

Starting at the beginning of the Palm Woods, the entrance doors. "Of course you know this is the entrance", Logan tells Val.

"Yeah, Logan, I've gotten all my stuff in my apartment, so I know it here and up, but not around the whole place", Val tells him. Logan nods in agreement and they go on into the building.

"Well, off the lobby and if you go to your right", James says as he brings Val to her right towards the pool ," You will see the pool they have here. Like most pools, you can have a swim, work on your tan, and in this pool most people also use it to practice their lines for their tv shows/movies or even to practice their music."

"Awesome to know", Val says. They all head off to a pathway off of the pool to a grassy area with chess/checker tables.

"And this is the park, you are able to have da-", James says until he was cut off.

"JAMES!", Kendal, Logan, and Carlos all yelled. Obviously knowing he was going to say dates, while technically asking her out.

"What?", James asks not knowing what they were taking about. They go on with the tour by walking past the park. "Basically you can do whatever you do at a park…"

"And the tour is over!", Carlos yells as he puts on his helmet. All of them go to the elevator and Val and James go through the same thing as last time. She was about to push it, then James was quicker and hit the button.

BOOM!

Everyone went to the ground when cement, wall paper, and wires came down from the building. A lot of people were covered by wall paper, and wires. Cement was only at the elevator. Kendal, Logan, and Carlos were all covered by wall paper and wires.

"Where's James?", Carlos yells, Carlos was the smart one for once, his helmet helped him when one block of cement hit his head.

"Where's Val?", Kendal yells, as being the leader and who was 'in charge' of her from Gustavo. Logan looks at the huge pile of cement right beside them.

"Guys", Logan manages to say as he points to the huge pile of cement ,"Call the ambulance."

They all go to the pile fast and start to move the cement off of them or where they think they are. Carlos got to them first.

"I see James!", Carlos yells as he moves more cement to see his friend ,"But where's Val?" Logan moves the cement away from them so the paramedics could manage to get to them later when they come. Logan only had one more little block of cement but then Camille ran to him.

"You're alive!", Camille yells as she jumps on him.

Kendal then moves the one piece of cement. "Guys, either James is fat which I highly don't think that, or he covered Val…", says Kendal.

Logan let go of Camille to see Kendal and James. "The James Diamond protected a girl he just met yesterday?", Logan asks.

"Lets not make fun of anyone! Just try to get James up!", Kendal says as he waves his hands in the air. They all hit James' back and tried to get him up. Before they could wake him up the paramedics came and got James off the ground. Kendal was right, he covered Val. They got another stretcher and put Val on it.

Kendal noticed something ," Guys, didn't you notice how James' back was with us, and how Val was on the ground with her face up?" All the guys murmured on it as they got into the car to go to the hospital.

"We should call Gustavo and tell him, James nor Val will not be in the studio for a while", Logan tells the guys as Kendal drives his moms car.

When they all got out of the car to get into the hospital they looked at the emergency area, they saw James and Val still unconscious coming into the hospital. "James!", Carlos yells to his friend. Carlos loves James, they were the ones who bonded, as Kendal and Logan bonded, sure they all were buds but if you had a best friend battle, it would be James and Carlos vs. Kendal and Logan. Kendal went inside the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?", the lady says as she looks at all three boys.

"Yes, our friends just came in unconscious on the emergency area with the paramedics, can you get any information for us? We know what happened if that would help with the doctors…", Kendal explains looking at the lady with his big eyes.

She hit's a few buttons on her computer. She says, " James Jeffery Diamond and Valerie Victoria Kathleen are both unconscious still, and they haven't seen any real damage, just a few bruises, and a few scratches. And the doctors are saying bringing people in would be a good idea because they can hear you in their minds"

"So overall, they seem good and were able to see them", Logan explains to them in 'normal' language.

"The both of them are in room 2K which is on the second floor", the lady tells them.

"Thank you", Logan thanks her as they all go to the elevator. Carlos still has his helmet on and Logan's hair is down not up like normal because of the stuff that fell on him. They go into the elevator and go up two levels and they walk in and they see room 2J. "Their room should be very close if 2J is here", Logan says. They see Val on the outer bed; closer to the door. They walk in and they take over the couch in between the two beds.

The doctor's come in and check on them. "Ah, I heard the rest of the gang was coming.", Dr. Harvis says to the boys ,"So, like you heard down stairs, talking to patients like this helps them wake up, so please just talk like you would normally would with them."

Dr. Tandré **( see what I did there? Tandre? Tori and Andre! fro Victorious!) **tells them ,"Also, one thing, what protected Valerie?"

"Oh, James did", Logan tells Dr. Tandre.

"Oh wow, that's it, bye for now." The Doctor leaves and the guys decide who they will talk to.

"Okay, Carlos you talk to James while Logan and me talk to Val.", Kendal manages them. Kendal and Logan walk to Val while Carlos walks to James.

"Hi Val", Logan says to the unconscious Val ,"Kendal, this feels stupid, how about instead of talking, we sing, its less awkward."

"Good idea, also by singing, James might wake up!" Carlos yells. So all the guys get their ipod plugged into the little stereo system they have in the hospital and they go to their band, 'Big Time Rush' and sees the songs Kendal has: ' Big Time Rush' , 'Till I forget about you' , 'Boyfriend, Worldwide, Oh yeah, famous, any kind of guy, city is ours, music sound better, cover girl, Paralyzed, Love me Love me, Elevate, Windows down ,and Half way there. Kendal chooses to sing Worldwide. Kendal sings James' parts in the song.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missingYou by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be longYou're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no'_

_Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

James wakes up at this point.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better(Worldwide)_

_So always remember(Worldwide)Always remember,_

James starts to sing here

_girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be longYou're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about youWorldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girlsThat know my name_

_But don't you worry'Cause you have my heart_

"Nice to see you alive man!", Carlos tells James while Carlos hit his arm at the same time.

"Wait, Val still isn't up", Logan says to all of them. Carlos, Logan and Kendal all go over to Val.

Then Dr. Tandre came in and looked at James, "Ah you are up." Dr. Tandre then went towards James and looked at the clip board in front of James. Then the doctor left.

"Guys, like we did before, sing, but lets sing a song that would resemble Val, cause with James he loves his spotlight so that's what got James up, so lets do a song that represents her.", Logan suggests.

"Well I know when I first met her, she was shy and she seemed to have low self esteem…", James tells them.

"Then Cover girl it is", Kendal replies.

**That's it for this one! Did I get you off guard? I think I did. Anyways, if you have any questions or if you want to tell me any suggestions, please review to tell me please! I want to know what you guys think!**


	4. Singing Our hearts out

**I do not own Big Time Rush nor their songs. They belong to Nick and their songs belong to Sony Music and the band themselves. **

All the boys started singing cover girl to Val. With Kendal, Logan and Carlos at her bed. James was at his, and he was still singing his parts.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_i wish you could see what i see_

_when you're looking in the mirror_

_and why won't you believe me when i say _

_that to me you get more beautiful everyday _

_when you're looking at the magazines_

_and thinking that you'll never measure up_

_your wrong_

_cause you're my cover ,cover girl_

_i think you're a superstar yeah you are_

_why don't you know?_

_yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_it's what's underneath your skin_

_the beauty that shines within_

_you're the only one that rocks my world_

_my cover girl_

_oh _

_my cover girl_

_oh _

_you walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_

_somehow you always see the dark side_

_and everything's okay _

_and you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_

_whoa oh_

_but you know that i love you_

_just the way you're made_

_when you're looking at the magazines_

_and thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong babycause you're my cover ,cover girl_

_i think you're a superstar yeah you are_

_why don't you know?_

_yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_it's what's underneath your skin_

_the beauty that shines within_

_you're the only one that rocks my world_

_my cover girl_

_You gotta heart of gold_

_a perfect original_

_wish you would stop being hard on yourself _

_for a while_

_and when i see that face _

_i'd try a thousand ways_

_i would do anything to make you smile_

_cause you're my cover ,cover girl_

_i think you're a superstar yeah you are_

_why don't you know?_

_yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_it's what's underneath your skin_

_the beauty that shines within_

_you're the only one that rocks my world_

_my cover girl_

_oh _

_my cover girl_

_oh _

_my cover girl_

_Whoa_

_my cover girl_

_whoa oh _

_My Cover girl_

A moment later, Val is now conscious (awake). She looks around the place, and knows she's in a hospital, so she doesn't need to ask 'Where am I?'.

"Val?", James asks looking towards her bed.

"James?", Val asks. She looks over at her right and sees him "Hi", she says very happily looking over at him, like he's a super hero. James does the same towards Val, happily looking at her with Val's hands on her chin, and her lying down on her stomach towards James. James is in the same position towards Val. "Hi", James says happily back to her. The doctor comes in and sees Val and James like that.

"Good to see you both up and well", dr. Harvis says ,"And Val, one thing, if James did not protect you, your back would've been crushed, and you would not be able to be in that position, you are lucky James was there, and lucky that it wasn't serious for him." Val was just looking down at her hands at that point ," Bye now , I and Dr. Tandre will be here in two hours."

Logan went in front of Val ,"So, have anything to explain?"

"What do you mean?", Val replies quickly.

"Your back"

"What about it?"

James went in the middle of it by noticing Val being very shy and not wanting to answer questions," Logan, stop it."

"No, she is hiding something, and by the reveal it code you reveal it!", Logan yells.

"I don't get that code thing! I had surgery when I was 15 because of my stupid back!", Val yells as she starts to break out into tears. Logan didn't realize it would've gotten her to cry.

Logan looks at Kendal and James they both can make a girl stop crying no matter what. James gets out of his bed and he walks over to Val's bed and sits beside her on her left. Kendal goes beside her on her right. James will also get her a bit more, because James had surgery on his leg after a hockey accident, he had that surgery when he was 14. That's also why he protects his face **(his beautiful and handsome face)**.

"Val, can you please at least explain it to us so we will get you?", Kendal asks politely.

"Okay, I will", Val tells them ,"So my back was in an s form. As in saying my back was really curvy and it actually made my own physical body curvy. And I had to get surgery to get it straight, and the doctors kept on stressing about it how only a small fraction of people live, and I was lucky and when I got the record with Gustavo and moving here, I wanted to not be known as the weirdo who got surgery before she was even 16, I wanted to be known by myself and my personality and not what happened to my body."

James and Kendal got what she said. They knew what she meant, she wanted to start fresh, she wanted to be known by her music.

"Val, I get what you mean, I had surgery myself on my leg, and people wanted to make sure I was okay, and at first I thought, okay they just care next thing you know they over do it and they start to have you as the person who had surgery" ,James explains to her ,"And now, I realized that not everyone notices the scars, if you do not mention them or if you 'forget' about it."

"Thanks, for understanding James", Val thanks him, again. Val got up on her knees on her bed and hugged James, James got up and hugged her back. Kendal, Logan, and Carlos were surprised at how they hugged.

Dr. Tandre and Dr. Harris comes into the room. "Ah, you two are in good standing, and you are able to leave now", Dr. Tandre tells them.

"Thank you", Val thanks Dr. Tandre and Dr. Harris. James just gives them a nod with the head and a quick handshake. They all left the hospital, and everyone went into the same places as last time, Val and James in the front and Carlos, Logan, and Kendal in the back.

"Wait, where will we go with the Palm Woods destroyed?", Logan asks remembering that the Palm woods is in bad standing.

"It has to be a place near the studio…", Kendal says. James then drives into a McDonalds parking lot and he parks so they can figure out where they are going.

"Why not the studio?", Carlos asks.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea", Kendal tells all of them.

"So, Rocque Records?", James asks for confirmation.

"Lets go!", Logan yells. James then starts the car again, and he gets out of the McDonalds parking lot and he drives them to Rocque Records.

No one was there, but it was open. That's how Hawk probably took their CD that one time. They all walked in and Kendal saw his mom and sister.

"Mom!", Kendal yells as he sees them. He hugs them both.

"I'm glad, your all good", Mrs. Knight says to all of them, not knowing about James and Val at the hospital.

"Hey Big Brother", Katie says to him ,"So I guess you guys had the same idea? Staying here?"

"Yup!", Carlos yells ,"My idea!"

Katie looks at her brother ,"Really? He thought of it?"

"Yup", Logan says to confirm.

"It's nice to see another girl here", Katie says as she walks over to Val ," I'm Katie, his sister" She points to Kendal.

"Nice, I'm Val, and I'm not related to anyone here", Val says as she looks around the room. Katie's attire is jeans, and a bright yellow top with a home-made bracelet on her wrist, her hair is down with a wave in it.

"Boys!", Ms. Knight yells. All the boys come towards her ," I got a good portion of your things, as in clothes, and some personal belongings." She gives them all three bags each. "And Val? Mr. Bitters told me that you were with them, and your apartment is 2L, so I grabbed some of your stuff as well, same thing, clothes and a few things I believe that would be personal belongings."

"Thanks Mom!", all the boys yell. They all leave the area around her.

Ms. Knight comes up to Val ," Here you go."

"Thank you so much", Val says as she looks in her three bags.

"Please, its what I do, I'm a mom!"

"Okay, thank you again", Val thanks her. Val goes over to the guys.

"No! I wanted to sleep in studio A! It's colder!", Carlos yells.

"Lets all just sleep in the hallway, and the girls can have their privacy and they get to sleep in the studios.", Kendal suggests while looking over at everyone, and especially Val.

"I know we just met today, but seriously I need music to sleep, and it would be weird to sleep in a studio where music is made…", Val says ," I'd rather be in the hallway…"

Next thing you know, Katie and Ms. Knight go and run into each studio for themselves. Katie is in 'Camp Awesome' and Ms. Knight is in Studio b. **(The names were from 'Big Time Songwriters')** Then Kendal, Logan, Carlos and James they all take out the sleeping bags Ms. Knight got them. Val also got one. They all set up the sleeping bags. Ms. Knight got Val her zebra pillow, ipod, phone, charger cords, laptop, and her books. One bag was all that.

"What's that?", Logan asks as he looks over to Val while Val was looking in her bag of wires and electronics.

"I'll show you everything so you will not ask what it is", Val tells them ," this is my ipod", she lifts up her ipod ," This is my phone", she takes out her old LG xenon phone ,"This is my laptop", she takes out a mac-book air ," And these are my videogames and wires for everything else!" She lifts up her videogames proudly ," I've finished all of these games! And I love them all! Sorry, I'm kinda a nerd like this…"

"It's fine, were all nerds in our own way", Logan tells Val ,"Like, I'm very smart, Kendal's video games as well, Carlos' is video games as well, and James, well if it was possible, he'd be a nerd of his hair"

"Hey! My hair is precious!", James yells as he walks up to Logan and Val ,"And besides, it takes long to do perfection!" James then does jazz hands near his hair ,"Go on, feel it"

"Don't want to", Logan tells him.

"Val?", James asks.

"Ugh, no thanks…", Val replies as she walks away. Val walks into the bathroom.

She washes her face with lukewarm water, she then puts on some soap that was in her hygiene bag and she washes her face. She dries it with a towel from her bag as well. She then puts on a cream that reduces pimples/zits/blackheads. She then changes into some comfy clothes; sweats and a big T-shirt for videogames. She walks out and she sees everyone settled in well.

Val just goes in and she starts to listen to music. She starts listening to 'Make it in America' by Victoria Justice. She just looks around the room as the lyrics go in her head. She rocks her head to the beat, starts laughing. She just wants to belt it, but in another way she doesn't. She then sees James bring out an ipod docking station, he puts in his ipod, she couldn't hear it but it looks like they like it, they all are dancing and singing. James goes by Val and drags her into them and Logan unplugs her ear buds. She realizes the song is Elevate by themselves other wise known as Big Time Rush. As all the boys do the choreographed dance, Val does her own and she sings the parts she knows.

"Elevate", they all sing at the end. Then next, 'make it in America' goes on. All the boys look at Val since it is a girl singing. She smiles at herself before singing. She also starts moving her head and body to the beat which leads to dancing.

_got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_

_got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

_i'm just trying to make it in America_

Val moves around the room and goes towards the guys throughout the verse.

_only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_

_faded 1985 from a stones concert_

_and i'm dying to make in America_

_and i'm singing the words to my favourite song_

_with the rag top down and my glasses on_

_and i'm driving straight through America_

She then starts to jump because of the beat and she does circles around the guys telling them to dance. Having her hand saying 'come on!'

_i wanna taste the sun_

_baby i'm born to run_

_i got a feeling that imp not the only one_

_i, i wanna show some skin_

_yeah baby i need the ocean_

_and you can't stop me now i've got my heart in motion_

_i want to make it in America_

Val then looks directly at all four of them.

_make it in America_

_i can see my star sunset and vine_

_gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_

_yeah i gotta, gotta make it in America_

Val then looks at James when she lings this line.

_see me wearin' a smile, even if i'm broke_

_i'll be singing the words from a song i wrote_

_and i called it make it in America_

_i wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby i'm born to run_

_i got a feeling that i'm not the only one_

_i, i wanna show some skin_

_baby i need the ocean_

_and you can stop me now i've got my heart in motion_

_i wanna make it in America_

_make it in America_

_i can feel the sweat dripping down my face_

_i can hear my heart as it starts to race_

_yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place_

_if i just push on i know that_

_i wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby i'm born to run_

_i got a feeling that i'm not the only one_

Val starts jumping again

_i, i wanna show some skin_

_baby i need the ocean_

Val goes close to James and he places his arm around her and she just smiles big and looks at him while singing.

_and you can stop me now i've got my heart in motion_

_i wanna make it in America_

_make it in America_

"_You definitely know how to get the audience moving!", Kendal tells her. _

"_Thanks, I've only performed to my camera, not to actual people yet, so this was my first 'public' time", Val says. _

_James then goes to her and puts his arm around her ,"I think it's time, we finally give her the last thing of our friendship"_

"_NO!", Carlos, Logan and Kendal yell. _

"_What's the last thing to call each other friends?", Val asks curiously. _

_James explains to her ," The last thing, you have to pull a prank on our producer, who is also your producer, Gustavo."_

"_That's it? I love it!", Val exclaims everyone looks at her weirdly ," I'm a pranker…"_

"_Okay, then what are you gonna do?", Kendal asks. _

"_You'll see", Val says as she looks in her bags ," Yes.", she says to herself very low ,"Hey, what door does Gustavo use the most in the studio?", Val asks them. _

"_He uses the one to his office the most", Logan tells her while pointing in the direction of the office. She runs off in that direction with one bag. _

_She goes in and she has the door half open and she attaches string to the door and has the string go to underneath the desk. She then tapes the string to the end of silly sting (in a spray can),to the end of cheese string (in a can as well), and Ketchup ( in a spray can as well). And then she leaves the room and tests it real quickly. _

"_Hey, Carlos I forgot something in Gustavo's office and I really want to go to sleep, can you please grab it for me?", Val asks. _

"_Yeah sure", Carlos says not knowing what she did to his office. He walks towards the office, opens the door and he gets shot by silly string, cheese, and ketchup ,"This. Is. So. Awesome!", Carlos yells. _


	5. Finding Our way

**Hi there! Imma back! Are you liking the story? I do personally.**

"This. Is. So. Awesome!", Carlos yells.

"Knowing Gustavo, he will think that prank is from us", Kendal says ,"We finally have a person to blame on for our pranks!"

"Hey, no! If anything I have people to blame for mine, Gustavo would never think a girl would do pranks would he?", Val asks.

"The only thing he would think of is DOGS", James says. Kendal, Logan, Carlos and James all laugh.

"Okay, well I'm going to sleep now, night guys", Kendal tells them. He heads off to his sleeping bag and he goes in and begins to get comfy to go to sleep.

"I'm gonna go to sleep too", Logan says as he yawns.

"Me too", Carlos says. The both of them go to sleep in their sleeping bags. The order of the sleeping bags is Kendal, Logan, Carlos, James and then Val.

James looks at the time on the clock, 9:27 pm. "Wow, usually we stay up pretty late", James says as he looks at Val ,"And you've beaten them, usually they stay up all night, and for once, they have gone to sleep." James then realized what they did. They got him and Val alone.

"So…", Val says. She swings on her heels.

"Hey, you wanna do some recording to some crazy things?", James asks.

"Sounds fun", Val says as she walks over to James and James starts to walk towards studio c. They got to studio c and James went into the booth to set up all the mics while Val got it all started up with the volumes and with the audio tune. James comes in as she was about to make their voices sound like helium with the audio tune.

"Good idea, lets mix it up", James says. He goes beside her and he gets a few things turned on and he gets the beats going and music in the background. "Go in, I'll come in soon"

Val goes into the studio and she puts on a pair of headphones and she listens to the beats James made. James comes in and he puts on headphones and he starts to sing some crazy high notes and some really deep notes ,"Ahhhhh, So Fa Ti Dooo"

Val starts to listen to the beat and the music in the background and she starts to sing one of her original songs.

_Just give me a chance, you can__'__t see the potential._

_I could be the beat and you could be the lyrics. _

_Show me what you can do, and I can show you what I can do._

_Why do you always end it like this? _

_Just because she was bad doesn__'__t mean I am. _

_Just because it is like this doesn__'__t mean I want it like this, _

_I want to be like the couple next door._

_Living together forever, singing forever alone I guess._

Val stops singing her orginal and she looks at James and he continues his own verse he makes on the spot.

_I__'__m sorry girl, I__'__m just protective over you, _

_No one can have you but me,_

_Let__'__s just get everything over with the first time _

_And go on to the end._

_I__'__m not much of your type, but girl lets show these people that anything can happen._

James grabs Val's hand.

_If I could turn back time, _

_I would bring it back to when we first met._

_Lets give it all we have to get it back to then!_

James walks up to her and he caresses his hand across her cheek.

_Lets just make it you and me. _

_Just because I don__'__t show you my love _

_I really have it for you. _

_I fell kinda hard _

_A bit too hard for a girl like you._

_It__'__s been a great time and nothing can change. _

Val starts singing again.

_Lets just make it you and me. _

_This could be our ever after._

_Only a less magical._

_You say I will never make a better girlfriend, but I could try. _

_Apologies don__'__t matter._

_You can be my ever after. _

_Lets make it go on our hands__…_

Val ends it.

James still has his hand on her cheek and Val and him are looking at each other. James moves closer to her and she stumbles backwards onto her microphone stand. "EEEEEEEEEEH" James brings the stand up as bringing Val up. They both get out of the studio and shut off everything. James hit save on their recording by accident. They walk into the hallway, get into their sleeping bags and they go to sleep.

*The next day*

Kendal is on his stomach drooling on his pillow. Logan is sucking on his thumb holding his pillow with his other hand. Carlos is holding his helmet. And then you see James sleeping with his arms wide out, and beside him Val is using his shoulder as her pillow, her head is leaned towards him, she is still in her sleeping bag, just on James.

Gustavo walks into the studio, and he sees the dogs on the ground. "Kelly! Wake the boys up as I get the studio's ready!", Gustavo yells as he walks towards studio b. He sees Ms. Knight sleeping in the studio's floor. "Ah!", he screams.

Kelly walks in and sees the boys on the ground ,"That's odd" she then tries to wake them up. She then notices Val and James in their position. '_That__'__s cute, even though it is James, but maybe he__'__ll learn from her__'_, Kelly thought.

Gustavo comes in and notices Val and James like that. '_No! He__'__s gonna change her into one of them!__'__, _Gustavo thought. "Kelly, once you wake them up, get Val's head checked, she is very close to James!", Gustavo yells.

"Gustavo, you're seeing this the wrong way, she can change him. She can make him understand about things more clearly and more realistically and not about only himself", Kelly explains. Kelly then goes close to Kendal and takes his pillow and his head hit the ground.

"Hey!", Kendal yells as he hit his head.

"Wake the others up, we'll talk about this in 10", Kelly says. Kendal gets up from his bed and he drops onto Logan and that wakes him up.

"Why'd you drop on me?", Logan asks.

"I was told to wake everyone up, I woke you up, now you wake up Carlos.", Kendal tells him. Logan gets up and he slaps Carlos' face.

"Oww!", Carlos whines.

"Just wake up James", Logan tells him. Carlos looks beside him and he sees James and Val in their position.

"Guys", Carlos says as he tells them to get closer. The guys then notice Val and James like that.

"Did he think we tried to set them up?", Logan asks sarcastically.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I wanted to go to bed, then Logan did then you did, if you thought about it, like James would, he would think that we were trying to set them up", Kendal explains.

"But they do look cute like that", Logan points out. Carlos agrees with a nod. Kendal shrugs his shoulders about it.

Kelly walks in and she sees three of four up and no Val. "Guys, wake up the others", Kelly tells them. She then notices at how they are looking at Val and James ,"Guys, I know he's your friend, but stop thinking about it right now, talk to him later and get them up for the meeting", Kelly tells them again.

On that note, they all jump on the both of them.

"Get off!", James yells right away the guys get off right away, they knew they did their job. Val just rubs her eyes still on James' arm. James tried to move his arms then the both of them noticed their own positions. Val got up quickly and she ran into the bathroom. James just looks after where she ran. He gets up, and he goes over to the guys and looks where Val ran off. 'Why'd she run off?", James asks.

"A suggestion would be it's the fact that she was on your arm, when she just wants to stay friends", Kendal suggests.

"Or maybe, she doesn't trust boys that well, from past relationships or from one playing too hard of a joke", Logan suggests.

"Yeah, if anything I'm gonna go with Kendal's then I can change that", James tells them. Val gets out of the bathroom with ripped skinny jeans and a tank that is yellow and is wearing grey converse. She walks over to Kelly and she motions her into the conference room. The boys go in that direction and they go in. Val is sitting at the end like she did the other day before sitting beside James. She is looking down at her nails and she picks at them. The guys go into the same positions as last time, Kendal beside Gustavo on the right and Logan left, Carlos beside Logan and James beside Kendal. "Val, come on over", James says trying to get her beside him. She stays where she is. Everyone looks at her to get her closer so Gustavo doesn't have to yell. "Val", James says low as if it is a mumble. She looks up at him. About to say something, then didn't say anything.

"Okay, so now Kelly and I did hear about the Palm Woods, and we know about James and Val being in the hospital because of the bill!", Gustavo yells. Val flinches, this side of Gustavo she hasn't seen yet.

"Come on Gustavo, bills have been worst in the past, this cannot be bad", Logan re-assures him.

"Yeah, 1.000.00 $ On just seeing if they were okay, with only a few scratches and to find out they were unconscious? I could've told you that for free!", Gustavo yells again. Gustavo then notices how far away the two are. '_At least now I don__'__t have to worry about him changing her__'_, Gustavo thinks. "And as for the Palm Woods, you may stay here, on one condition, you do more work, as in if you stay here, you stay here longer in the day, so working longer."

"And you all will still get breaks, and days off to go out, but when you work, you work.", Kelly says to the all of them. "Now, lets talk about the song."

All the boys and Val look over at Gustavo since he is the songwriter. "Dogs, for this song, I've already written it, so here's the lyrics", Gustavo tells the boys and Val he throws out the lyrics with their name written in bold at the top. Val almost had her lyrics in her hand from where it landed when Gustavo threw it, but James got it for her and gave it to her. "Now, time to go and get the big dog to agree with this, so learn the lyrics and be ready to perform it in five (5) hours!" They all leave the conference room, and Gustavo walks to his office door.

He opens it and he got shot by silly string, cheese, and Ketchup. "DOGS!"

"Told you":, Kendal says to Val lowly as they were walking. Val just laughed. "It wasn't us Gustavo! She did it!", Kendal points to Val. Val just smiled shyly at Gustavo.

Gustavo shuts his door loudly and he grabs the can of cheese and Ketchup and he eats them. All the boys and Val go to the recording booth in studio c since Katie and Ms. Knight are still in the other studios. Kendal notices the blinking button for something else has been saved. Kendal hits the button to hear what was saved. They heard James' voice first then Val's. Then they heard the song they made last night.

_Just give me a chance, you can__'__t see the potential._

_I could be the beat and you could be the lyrics. _

_Show me what you can do, and I can show you what I can do._

_Why do you always end it like this? _

_Just because she was bad doesn__'__t mean I am. _

_Just because it is like this doesn__'__t mean I want it like this, _

_I want to be like the couple next door._

_Living together forever, singing forever alone I guess._

James' part.

_I__'__m sorry girl, I__'__m just protective over you, _

_No one can have you but me,_

_Let__'__s just get everything over with the first time _

_And go on to the end._

_I__'__m not much of your type, but girl lets show these people that anything can happen._

_If I could turn back time, _

_I would bring it back to when we first met._

_Lets give it all we have to get it back to then!_

Val and James both get nervous and they both get a slight tint of a blush on their faces.

_Lets just make it you and me. _

_Just because I don__'__t show you my love _

_I really have it for you. _

_I fell kinda hard _

_A bit too hard for a girl like you._

_It__'__s been a great time and nothing can change. _

Val's part again.

_Lets just make it you and me. _

_This could be our ever after._

_Only a less magical._

_You say I will never make a better girlfriend, but I could try. _

_Apologies don__'__t matter._

_You can be my ever after. _

_Lets make it go on our hands__…_

Kendal, Carlos and Logan look over at Val and James and sees them with their nervousness and their slight blush. Then you heard the noise that happened last night when Val fell.

"Have anything to explain?", Logan asks while walking over to Val telling her physically it was for her to answer.

"We were just messing around in the studio, and I say it actually turned out amazing", James says back to him. He then turns to Val ,"What do you think about the recording?"

"I think it actually sounds good", Val manages to say.

"Well, we need the room for the new song, so sorry guys but we need to delete it", Logan replies as he pushes the delete button. "Now, did Gustavo even tell us what kind of song it is?", Logan asks.

"Nope, lets just sing it and find out ourselves", Kendal suggests. They all go into the recording booth, and with the lyrics it says that it goes verse by verse of who sings what. James sings first verse then all the boys sing the chorus then Val sings the second verse then the boys and Val sing the chorus then Logan does the bridge and then it's James and Val at the ending chorus.

James :

_Hey, you. _

_I see you walking around unaware like everything is all new._

_If you need any help, just remember I will always be there. _

_By your side__…_

_No one can tell you otherwise__…_

_Just a walk down this road, you should remember this road now._

_C__'__mon now, lets get you through, you go before me. _

_Ladies first__…_

BTR (chorus):

_Even if it__'__s raining, even if its snowing, even if its hailing, _

_even if the suns shinning bright like your smile._

_Just to let you know,_

_I will always be here._

_If anyone says no one will be there for you_

_Then I am a no one._

_I am someone different._

_Who sees things different._

_Shining to the sun everyday! _

_Shining all the way to the moon!_

_Bringing your smile around the who world!_

Val (second verse) :

_I do appreciate you being around _

_But please I__'__m fine, _

_I don__'__t need your sympathy._

_You may go now, please just do yourselves a favour._

_Don__'__t get stuck with me._

_Cause all the time I get hurt__…_

_It__'__s always the same game._

_I know we only live once, _

_But I don__'__t wanna make it a huge deal._

_It happens all the time, _

_Just go and forget about me._

BTR&Val (chorus):

_Even if it__'__s raining, even if its snowing, even if its hailing, _

_even if the suns shinning bright like your smile._

_Just to let you know,_

_I will always be here._

_If anyone says no one will be there for you_

_Then I am a no one._

_I am someone different._

_Who sees things different._

_Shining to the sun everyday! _

_Shining all the way to the moon!_

_Bringing your smile around the who world!_

Logan (Bridge/Rap):

_Just go and bring the smile all around the club._

_You know how it effects us. _

_It__'__s kryptonite to us. _

_Everything gives us another type of message._

_Just get through the passage_

_When your done going through, make sure your pretty little face doesn__'__t get hurt._

James and **Val **( James' parts are underlined, and Val's are bolded, so bolded and underlined means they both sing ):

Why wont you believe me when I say you get more beautiful everyday?  (I know I 'stole' this from Cover girl, but I like it a lot!)

**Just trying to believe I****'****m close to being yours is good enough.**

Why wont you give me a chance to show you what we can accomplish…

**Every kind of beautiful is you.**

**Even if it****'****s raining, even if its snowing, even if its hailing**

**Shining to the sun everyday****…**

**Shining all the way to the moon****…**

They both ended the song at the same time on the same note standing beside each other.

Kendal drops his lyrics at the sound of their voices together (just like Max did from How To Rock to Cymphionique's voice). Gustavo came into the room at the end.

"Good job dogs, so Griffin IS coming in three hours", Gustavo tells them ,"Practice the song once more, then just stay here, make paper airplanes, make anything with anything that will not make anything break!"

Everyone then rehearsed it once more, then they went to the couch and two love seats. Val took over the couch, well tries. The guys then move her legs up and they sit down under her with her legs on top, Val's head was on a little pillow that was provided. On the couch, it was Val first, then Carlos, then Kendal, then James, and then Logan at the very end. At Val's feet. Val was about to fall asleep, with Carlos already asleep with his arms on her thighs, Kendal was talking to Logan over James.

"I still think Spiderman is better than Batman", Kendal says trying to end the argument.

"Tell me one thing why Spiderman is better than Batman! Batman, is a normal human being with using things in his belt while Spiderman was bitten by a bug and got turned into one, that makes NO SENSE", Logan yells to Kendal.

"And I'm switching seats!" , James yells as he lifts Val's legs and he pushes Kendal closer to Logan. James is now beside the sleepy Carlos. "At least here, it's quiet…" He looks over at Val and she was asleep.

James was bored so he decided just to sing one line from one of their songs. "Everytime you come around, you put a lightning bolt on my face…" , James sings from their song 'no idea'.

"This one's for the ladies, they lookin so amazing, lets get crazy aint nothing going to save me", Logan sings from their song 'epic'.

"Do you ever wonder when you listen to the thunder and your world just feels so small?" , Kendal sings from their song 'invisible'.

James hits Carlos' arm and he sings ,"You seem so hard to know. Say goodbye when I say hello", automatically as if he was singing in his dream to from their song 'Any kind of guy'.

Val gets up from the noise and everyone looks at her. She then sings ,"So tell me who am I supposed to be? What I gotta go to get you close to me?", she sings from their song 'Oh Yeah'. Katie then prances by. "Katie!", Val yells as she falls off the couch. Katie stops as she hears her name. Val gets up quickly and walks towards Katie. "I need time away from the guys", she says and Katie walks away from the boys.

Once Katie got to her 'room' she sat down and started playing her videogames. "Wanna play?", she asks.

"Yes.", Val says and she plops down into one beanbag chair next to Katie whom is also on a beanbag chair. Both race each other on Mario Kart for the N64 (im old school).

They both tie in the game. "Come on!", Katie yells ,"I usually beat the guys! Why can't I beat you?" She looks at Val.

"Experienced gamer here", Val says with hands up in defense. All the guys come in right after Val says that and they unplug Katie's N64 for the wii, and they all play Mario Kart on the wii. (I know there's six of them, but hey, its my fanfiction!) They were doing a tournament..

**That's it for this one! This one was waaay longer than the others, so this one is good enough for awhile. I hope. :/ **


	6. Dating? Bowling?

"Wait, how are we gonna do the tournament? There's six of us, if one of us chooses the names we have an advantage…", Logan says.  
There is a pause and James got an idea ,"Hey, why don't we get Mom to make the board and to pick who goes against who? Then No one cheats."

"Mom!" , all of them yell in unison as they just get into the door frame. It was Katie on the bottom because she is the shortest one, then it was Kendal, Logan, Carlos, Val, and then James.

"Yes? ", she asks turning around on the swirly chair in the studio.

"We were wondering if you could please help us with our Mario Kart wii tournament board?", Kendal asks his mom.

"Sure, how many people are in this tournament?"

"Six. Logan, Carlos, Katie, James, Val, and me."

"okay, that'll be simple", Ms. Knight says ,"Give me one hour."

During the one hour, the girls (Val and Katie) were in 'camp awesome' , while the guys (Kendal, Logan, Carlos, and James) were in studio c. The both genders were talking about the same thing.

*The guys*

Kendal was on the sofa with his feet in the air and is upside down as well, Logan was on his side on the couch as well, Carlos was on the one chair with his helmet sitting normally, James was on the ground lying face up. Kendal looks around the room.

"Everything looks weird upside down…" , Kendal states. He looks up at Logan.

Carlos asks , " James?"

"Yes" , James answers.

"How do you get a girl to notice you?" , Carlos asks nervously ," Like, full out, thinks you're hot and everything?" James looks over to him with a weird look on his face.

"Who's it for?" , James asks ,"Like who?" He looks up at the ceiling.

Carlos bit his lip. "Spill it!" Logan yells at him.

Carlos blurted out without thinking, "Val." Everyone had a shocked face.

"No way!" , Kendal, Logan, and James yell at the same time.

"On three we all say who we like!", Kendal shouts ," 1. 2. 3!"

"Val!", all four of them say.

"And I thought we were not going to get a girl mix with our friendship!", Logan says right after the truth is out.

"She will not mess with our friendship, well wait awhile and see who she flirts back to, until then, lets imagine this conversation happened.", James explains.

*The girls*

Katie and Val were in Katie's room (Camp awesome). They were on the beanbags with a frozen yogurt in hand and eating.

"So…", Katie trails off.

"So…", Val repeats her.

Katie looks at her ,"So, like what you see?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about..", Val says.

"I mean, the guys, like what you see in them?", she asks. Val's cheecks go a slight red. "Ha! You like one of them! Don't you!"

"I will not be a kid to you, I do like one of them…"

"You don't like my brother right?", Katie asks seriously.

"I do not like your brother, Katie"

"Okay, that puts one out of four. Three left. What type of guys are you in?"

"Umm, athletic, nice, funny at times but can also be serious at others, and last but not least somewhat good looking"

"Okay, athletic is Carlos and James, Nice is Logan, Carlos and James, Funny is Carlos and James, Seriousness is Logan and James and good looking is James..."

"Well I'm not telling you, you have to guess it whenever we are alone, I do not want the guys to know.", Val tells her.

"Well I'm stuck, so no one knows, but I know you like one of them!", Katie says.

Katie's mom walks in with a white board with the tournament rules and the chart to see who goes against who.

"I'll go get the guys", Val says as she walks towards studio c ,"Katie go away." Val says knowing that Katie is following her. Katie goes into the room with her mom. Val walks over to studio c. She invites herself in, she looks in the actual studio area where you record, no one there.

Val walks into the sitting area, and all of the guys heard her so they all got on their own chair. Carlos is still on the chair, Logan and Kendal took over each side of the couch while James is on the other chair opposite of Carlos. All of them are just looking at her with their own boy charm smiles.

"The boards up in Katie's room, and I want to let you know that I am against one of you, guess.", Val asks, she loves guessing games. She smiles back at all of them with her own girl charm, tilting her head on the side. Carlos' leg starts twitching.

"Is it me?", Kendal asks. Val nodded her head in a no matter.

"Me?", Logan asks pointing at himself.

"Nope", she says swinging from her feet to heels.

Carlos losses it and runs up to her ,"is it me?!"

"No its not you!", Val yells as she gets away from him.

"And that leaves…", Kendal says.

"Me!", James yells happily.

"Yup, and I will crush you like a….a….a bug that I easily kill!"

"Threatening", Logan says trying not to be interested.

"Oh, it's more threatening than you think."

They all leave the studio. Val starts to hum a tune in her head and then James just goes behind her and picks her up the opposite way of him walking, so she was looking at the guys. "Hi", she says to Kendal, Logan, and Carlos. Then James turns so the guys see him he mouths 'she's mi-'

James! GO down a bit! I'm gonna hit the ceiling!", Val warns him. He goes down a bit and he turns around so he can see where he is going.

One of James' hands is on her hip, the other one if on her leg. **(note: She is wearing skinny jeans)**.

"You don't mind being up there do you?", Kendal asks her looking at how high she was.

"I actually don't mind, this happened to me a lot before I left home like during hugs", Val explains. Before they got in James lowers down so he doesn't get her head hit. They all go into Katie's 'room' and Katie notices James holding Val. James lets go of Val and Val lands on one of the beanbags. He then goes on the one beside her.

"So, who is going against who?", Logan asks.

Ms. Knight explains it ," James and Val go against each other, then it is Kendal and Katie, then Carlos and Logan. Then whoever wins those rounds, they then compare their scores then whoever two has the highest go on to battle against each other, and whoever wins that wins the tournament!"

"Nice planning Mom", Kendal compliments her ," So you two wait, while I go and get all of us some drinks and a few bags of chips" Val groans. "Simmer down Kathleen", Kendal says to her.

"How does he know my last name?", Val asks the guys.

"When you were in the hospital, the lady at the beginning of the hospital said both of your guys' full names. Valerie Victoria Kathleen, and James Jeffrey Diamond.", Logan explains.

Val and James do the flower cup **(note each 'race' is actually a cup, ergo 4 races)**.

"Come on!", James yells as he fell off the bouncy thing in the course where you jump on mushroom like things. While Val goes past him without falling, and she wins the race. (**she won the one race, there are three more)**. "I can make it up, I can make it up", James tells himself out loud.

"No, you can't.", Val teases him.

"Really? The next one is on the ice, with the penguins", James counters.

"No! I suck at that one course!", Val exclaims. The both of them start pressing the '2' button to make them go in the race. Val already hits a penguin. James laughs at her then he gets in the water. "HA!", Val yells at him. Val was able to go, while James couldn't.

Val is not moving ,"Val! You have an advantage! Use it!", Kendal tells her.

"I'm not winning by him getting in the water, whenever he gets in the water or hits a penguin, I will stop.", Val explains to him. James looks at her and she looks over at him ,'I just hate it personally, so I'm gonna stop for you"

James is able to go now, Val is farther then him, but she goes, guess that's how its gonna work here. Val and James cross the ending line at the same time, they wait for the scores, to see who won the whole cup. **(I wanted to move along…)** and….Val Won!

"Woo Hoo!", Val yells. Then Kendal and Katie go. Kendal won. Then Carlos and Logan go. Logan wins. The scores are Val has 36, Kendal has 32, while Logan has 31.

"Me and you now", Kendal says to Val. He likes the fact that he said that.

The ending race is actually a race, just one course. They choose rainbow road. The hardest one on the game.

"You are going to lose!", Val tells him getting into the game. The both of them start going, so far, Kendal is winning. He then falls off the road. Val stops for him. He comes up and Val zooms by him. Now one lap is done for the both of them. Then Val falls off the road, Kendal stops for her. She comes up and he goes. Second lap is now done. Last lap. Val and Kendal pass the finish line at the same time. They wait for the scores the see who won. And…Val won! Kendal just has a shocking face, like he didn't expect for a girl to beat him.

"Dogs!", Gustavo called. Kendal, Logan, Carlos, James and Val all run towards where they heard the voice coming from , Studio c.

They walk in with James and Kendal in front of Val. James, Kendal, Logan, and Carlos all see Griffin, but Val cannot, she is kind of short. And having two tall guys in front of you doesn't help at all. She pushes through James and Kendal and she goes closer to James.

"Dogs, please peform the song for Griffin.", Gustavo asks nicely for once.

James :

_Hey, you. _

_I see you walking around unaware like everything is all new._

_If you need any help, just remember I will always be there. _

_By your side__…_

_No one can tell you otherwise__…_

_Just a walk down this road, you should remember this road now._

_C__'__mon now, lets get you through, you go before me. _

_Ladies first__…_

BTR (chorus):

_Even if it__'__s raining, even if its snowing, even if its hailing, _

_even if the suns shinning bright like your smile._

_Just to let you know,_

_I will always be here._

_If anyone says no one will be there for you_

_Then I am a no one._

_I am someone different._

_Who sees things different._

_Shining to the sun everyday! _

_Shining all the way to the moon!_

_Bringing your smile around the who world!_

Val (second verse) :

_I do appreciate you being around _

_But please I__'__m fine, _

_I don__'__t need your sympathy._

_You may go now, please just do yourselves a favour._

_Don__'__t get stuck with me._

_Cause all the time I get hurt__…_

_It__'__s always the same game._

_I know we only live once, _

_But I don__'__t wanna make it a huge deal._

_It happens all the time, _

_Just go and forget about me._

BTR&Val (chorus):

_Even if it__'__s raining, even if its snowing, even if its hailing, _

_even if the suns shinning bright like your smile._

_Just to let you know,_

_I will always be here._

_If anyone says no one will be there for you_

_Then I am a no one._

_I am someone different._

_Who sees things different._

_Shining to the sun everyday! _

_Shining all the way to the moon!_

_Bringing your smile around the who world!_

Logan (Bridge/Rap):

_Just go and bring the smile all around the club._

_You know how it effects us. _

_It__'__s kryptonite to us. _

_Everything gives us another type of message._

_Just get through the passage_

_When your done going through, make sure your pretty little face doesn__'__t get hurt._

James and **Val **( James' parts are underlined, and Val's are bolded, so bolded and underlined means they both sing ):

Why wont you believe me when I say you get more beautiful everyday?  (I know I 'stole' this from Cover girl, but I like it a lot!)

**Just trying to believe I****'****m close to being yours is good enough.**

Why wont you give me a chance to show you what we can accomplish…

**Every kind of beautiful is you.**

**Even if it****'****s raining, even if its snowing, even if its hailing**

**Shining to the sun everyday****…**

**Shining all the way to the moon****…**

Griffin was pleased. He had a smile on his face and gave the guys and Val a thumbs up. Griffin turns to Gustavo. "Can I ask you to do something for me?", Griffin asks Gustavo nods his head saying he will do whatever it is. "Make James and Val go out."

"What?!", Gustavo and Kelly yell. The guys and Val come into the other part of the studio where Gustavo and Griffin are. Griffin then goes towards Val and James. They were already beside each other. Griffin takes Val's hand and James' hand and he makes them hold hands.

"May I ask why I am holding hands with him?", Val asks politely.

Griffin looks at her and explains ," You two will be the hottest new couple, the good looking James Diamond with newbie singer Valerie Kathleen. It will help promote the new song, and it will help you Val with your new career."

"So this is just for say the paparazzi?", James asks.

"No, it must be an actual thing for people to believe it", Griffin answers ," So, here's about $200.000 to go out tonight to get everything started." He hands James the money, James holds the money with his other hand and everyone looks at the both of them.

"I'm not going to fake date anyone", Val tells Griffin not letting go of James' hand.

'You do as I say, so you keep your career", Griffin answers.

"I'm not going to fake date anyone!", Val yells ," Do you know what I've been through in my life? I've been fake dated a lot in the past, without me knowing. The guy played a joke on me. And another guy got paid, to kiss me!"

"Well the past is the past. And this will help you with your music, acting, and dancing for you Val", Griffin says ,"how about this, you go out for bowling nights so people get to know her."

"Is this a compromise?", Val asks.

"Yes.", Griffin replies ," Now go out have fun! Get this little one in the celebrity world! And would one of you guys help her choose clothing for your outing tonight?"

"Sure thing Griffin", Kendal says to him. Griffin then left.

"Val, good idea with the fake dating speech!", Gustavo tells her.

"Actually, that was real", Val says she then looks down and walks away from all of the guys. She goes into the hallway. The guys come out of that room and they all go around her.

"I didn't want to fake date you too by the way, if you weren't saying anything back there, I would have because our friendship means something to me", James tells her.

"Thanks", Val says, she hugs him ," Our friendship means a lot to me too." Val says during the hug. They both let go.

Val walks towards the bathroom to take a shower and get changed, with the guys' approval of course. She turns on the shower, and she goes inside and she just stands there for a bit to feel the heat on her back. She gets out of the shower ten minutes later. She washed her body, washed her hair (shampoo and conditioner) and shaved her legs and underarms. She put on her undergarments and put a towel around her hair, she then put on a bathrobe and she opened the door to let out the steam. The guys were outside in the hallway. She grabs the things she would personally like to wear to the outing.

"Who's the one checking my clothes to make sure they look good for Griffin?", Val asks as she gets out of the bathroom with the clothes and accessories in her hands. She stands there for about a minute without anyone saying anything.

"I guess I will, toss me what you would personally like to wear to the outing", James tells her. She then tosses him her black low converse. "Converse, good." She then tosses him her favorite jeans, they are skinny jeans that are black with rips. "Jeans, good", James says. Then she tosses him her shirt, which is a white shirt with a tree outlined with black. "The only thing I will say is, you are not wearing this shirt."

"the pile is behind me of my shirts that mom saved for me", Val tells him. He goes behind her to the pile, he goes through the pile and he finds a Beatles shirt.

"You like the Beatles?", James asks her.

"Yeah, I listened to them growing up, they are one of my favorite bands"

"What are your other favorite bands?"

"Umm, One Direction, Beatles, Adele, Avril Lavigne, Black eyed peas, Hedley, Eminem, Drake, Katy Perry, Kelly Clarkson, Marianas Trench, Micheal Jackson, Simple Plan, Skrillex, Taylor Swift, and Train"

"Wow, you like a lot of different genres"

"Yeah, I don't isolate myself from other types of music."

"I'd suggest wearing the Beatles shirt", James suggests .

"Okay", Val says. James hands her, her clothes back and she goes into the bathroom, changes and comes out.

"The clothes are really nice", he compliments her ," Do you ever wear makeup or do something with your hair?"

"Makeup, I only wear mascara, and blush when I do wear it. Hair, I normally just take a shower and let it air dry with a middle part", Val explains.

"I like the amount of makeup you wear, its enough to enhance your features, and hair, maybe add a sea salt spray to add more wave to your hair?", James suggests.

"I only have a hair curler, for when I want to add some more wave to my hair", Val tells him.

"Use that then, just give it a bit more wave, not a lot "

Val then walks towards the bathroom and plugs in her hair curler and she sprays heat protectant so the heat doesn't kill her hair. She brushes the heat protectant throughout the hair. A minute later, the curling iron is ready to be used. She picks it up brings it to her hair and she starts to make waves in her hair.

Ten minutes later, she is done, and she is now brushing out the curls to make them into waves. She then leaves it like that, no hairspray needed. She then brings out her makeup bag, in it there is an eyelash curler, covergirl lashblast mascara, the mega plush volu'm express from maybeline, a peachy coloured blush rom wet and wild, a fluffy blush brush, and the eos lip balm in summer fruit. She curls her lashes, and she coats them with the cover girl first, then the mega plush on her eyelashes. Then she takes her big fluffy brush and puts it in the blush and she applys the blush to the apples of her cheeks, then she takes her lip balm and applies it quickly and gets out of the bathroom so someone else could use it.

She looks over at the guys, and they are all dressed into their outing clothing. Logan is in dark skinny jeans with a dark blue polo shirt with black DC shoes, Carlos is in jeans (normal ones) and has a white t-shirt on with a black leather jacket on top with black Vans for shoes. , Kendal has a button up blue shirt with black jeans and a brown belt, his shoes are from DC and are white , James attire is a gray t-shirt, skinny jeans in a normal wash, and DC shoes that are dark blue with green on the stitching.

All four guys go into the bathroom to check themselves [out]. Kendal uses his hands to brush his hair, Logan is using some gel to make sure his hair stays up, Carlos looks at himself and smiles, and James takes out his lucky comb and runs it though his hair once. Kendal comes out first and he stands beside Val and her right, James comes out next and stands beside her on her left. Then Carlos and Logan come out at the same time.

"Shall we all go bowling?", Logan asks as he stands in front of Val, James and Kendal.

All you hear is ,"Lets go!", from everyone.

"I call driving!", James yells before they even get out of the building. Kendal tosses him the keys.

The walk to the car is silent. They are only five feet away.

"I call shotgun!", Val yells before Carlos could. She saw the look in his eyes when she scanned everyone.

"No! I always take shot gun!", Carlos whines. James hits him in the side and mumbles something to him. "Okay, you take it Val."

"Thanks", Val says before James unlocks the car. Val gets in the front passenger seat and James goes in the driver seat. In the back it is Kendal on the right side next to the door, Logan is on the middle seat, and Carlos is on the left next to the door.

Val turns on the radio and turns it to a station that's playing Windows down by non other than Big Time Rush. The song ends and they just got to the bowling alley. James parks the car and they get their shoes.

"I'll make the list of our names, just go to our lane and ill be there", Carlos tells the guys and Val. When the guys and Val leave him, he writes down everyone's nicknames instead of their real names.

Val and the guys are at their lane, and their names come up. The list of names are, Logie, Kendizzle, Jamie, Valerkiz, and Los. Carlos comes up.

"Like the names?", he asks.

"They are funny, minus yours", Kendal says to him," We all get funny names then all you get is half of your name?"

"Well its all I could think of..", Carlos explains. They then begin bowling. Logan goes first, he gets a gutter, then he gets a spare (strike on the second try but on the first turn). "Woo Hoo!", Logan shouts. Logan got looks, then a few girls ran to him and asked for autographs. Logan got off the lane and the fangirls followed him. Kendal goes up and he gets a chop off, He then gets a gutter. He just comes back and sits down. Now it is James. He goes up and he gets a strike. He didn't yell anything, but he came down to the guys and Val and he got highfives from everyone. Val's turn. She goes up, she grabs a ball and she goes through the movement and she gets a strike as well. She walks down to everyone and she gets highfives from everyone and she sits beside James on the two chairs in the middle where you see where your scores are. Carlos goes up, he gets a ball and he speed walks up and he throws it and he gets all of the left side down. He then gets headpin.

The scores are: Logie 15, Kendizzle 7, Jamie 0, Valerkiz 0, and Los 10.

A few more frames go by and now they are on the final frame.

The scores now are: Logie 123, Kendizzle 100, Jamie 147, Valerkiz 148, and Los 80.

Logan goes up and he gets a gutter, gutter, and then headpin. Kendal goes up and he does a headpin, left side, and right side. James goes up and he gets a strike, headpin, and then left side. Val goes up and she gets strike, strike, and last pin on the very right. Carlos goes up and he gets gutter, headpin, right side.

Ending scores: Logie 128, Kendizzle 115, Jamie 177 , Valerkiz 180, and Los 90.

They all exit the bowling alley laughing the night all came out in the order of Logan, Kendal, James, Val and Carlos. Right there and now, paparazzi come up unexpectedly and start taking photos of everything they do. Val is starting to get dizzy from the flashes, her legs just give out and she faints/collapses on James. Carlos looks over at Val and he goes over to the paparazzi and he tries to shoo away the paparazzi. James picks up Val bridal style, and the paparazzi got photos of James and Val like that. The paparazzi went away after they got the photos of James and Val.

James places Val in the front seat beside him before he goes in on the driver seat. The rest of the guys go in the same way as coming in to the bowling alley. James drives them back to the studio as quick as he can. When James parked the car he quickly went over to Val's side, and she is still out, he picks her up bridal style again. They all walk into the studio. Kelly heard the door open, she went to the door to find the guys and Val in James' arms passed out.

"What happened?", she asks the guys.

"We played one game of bowling, then we got outside of the place, and then paparazzi came up, and she just got dizzy at first I saw her eyes, and then she just collapsed on me, I picked her up, Carlos tried to shoo away the paparazzi , and after a bit they finally left", James explains still carrying Val in bridal style.

Kelly just looked at Val and her eyes closed with James carrying her like that. One of her arms touching his chest and the other on her stomach. James brings Val to her sleeping bag, he sets her down carefully, checks any damage to her, nothing but a little scar on her ankle.

"Probably from when she fell on me…", James mumbles to himself. As James was doing this, the other guys and Kelly were watching him take care of her. Kendal's thoughts are 'This is the one time, I see him act like this. It's as if he was taking care of a baby…fragile, loveable, and someone/something you love… He should be the one with her, if any of us get a chance, he should be the one…not any of us…'

James then caresses his hand on her cheek and he brings himself down-

**That's it for this chapter! Tune in a few days for the next chapter! What will happen next? Wanna know? Find out next time on BTR, who wants who? **


End file.
